


I Will Choose His Happiness Over Mine

by martianwahtney



Series: Hamilton [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Setting: a partyEnter: Tony StarkSteve Rogers is down for the count and needs to know who this guy is





	1. Helpless

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered.  
  
The man who had just walked into the party was gorgeous. His eyes completely transfixed Steve. He’d never felt so incredibly into a person he’d never met before.  
  
“God look at his eyes,”  
  
“Go talk to him then,”  
  
Sam’s voice snapped Steve out of his staring. He turned back to look at the stranger, his heart fluttered oddly in his chest. He was totally fucked.  
  
“Fuck that!” Steve protested.  
  
Maybe Bucky could introduce them. He was an impartial third party. If Steve tried to introduce himself to the stranger then he would probably fuck it up somehow and embarrass himself.  
  
“Bucky?”  
  
“This ain’t middle school Rogers, ‘m not gonna introduce you to the cute boys,” Bucky shot a grin to Steve.  
  
Steve pulled his best kicked puppy expression, one that he knew would get Bucky to do as if he asked. His blue gaze caught on the stranger once more. He was on his way to the bar.  
  
“Look he’s at the bar- get us some drinks!”  
  
He shoved Bucky toward the bar. He could practically hear Bucky talking shit.  
  
“Damn Steve,” Sam commented.  
  
Steve could only smile. His gaze fixated on the mystery man. He had such a fluidity to his movements. And god look at the way his smile lit up his face. So beautiful. Steve was fucking down for the count. It was ridiculous how affected he was by the damn man. Bucky and the man started to laugh. For just a moment Steve was worried that sending Bucky had been a mistake. Then just for a moment the man smiled again. Helpless. Steve was fucking helpless.  
  
Bucky turned and led the man to Steve. Down for the fucking count.  
  
“Steve Rogers, Tony Stark,” Bucky introduced with a grin.  
  
“It’s a pleasure,”  
  
Tony leaned over the table and smirked. His dark eyes still caught on Steve’s. God look at those eyes.  
  
“Can I steal you for a dance?”  
  
His stomach did something funny at the request. He looked over at Bucky, wanting to know if was ok to leave him to dance with Tony. Bucky just shrugged. Tony grabbed Steve and pulled him toward the mass of people.  
  
–  
  
One month later they talked on the phone nightly. Steve couldn’t imagine his life without Tony in it. Everything was going great.  
  
“I’m just saying if you really loved me Stevie, you would share him!” Bucky teased.  
  
“Ha!”  
  
–  
  
Two years later they were engaged. The only thing they were worried about was telling Steve’s mom, Sarah. Steve was nervous that his mom wouldn’t accept the fact that they were going to get married. Tony was a great boyfriend, but he hadn’t made the best impression on Sarah. Tony had a problem with giving gifts at inappropriate time.  
  
Sarah smiled at Tony for a moment before pulling him into a hug.  
  
“Be true,” she said.  
  
Tony pulled away from Sarah and turned to Steve with a brilliant smile on his face. And Steve was still so goddamn helpless. Bucky clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder gently.  
  
“That boy is mine,” Steve said.  
  
–  
  
Tony looked up at Steve. He’d been awake for nearly 72 hours.  
  
“C’mon baby,”  
  
Steve pulled his fiance away from the worktable. Tony staggered forward and wrapped his arms around Steve and nuzzled into him.  
  
“I don’t got a lot to offer you, mostly my top notch brain, but I love you Steve. I love your family… even if Bucky tried to take a bite out of me that one time,” Tony said, he was still latched to Steve.  
  
“I haven’t had a family in a long time. Howard was a piece of shit… but I swear I’ll never forget my mom’s face. She was so real, and so good. And I swear as long as I’m around you’ll never feel helpless,” he didn’t know what he was trying to say but he hoped that Steve understood nonetheless.  
  
Steve was down for the count.


	2. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes remembers the night he met Tony Stark  
> he just might regret that night for the rest of his life

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered quietly.  
  
Bucky just barely managed not to nod in agreement. The man who just walked in was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. He had fluffy brown hair and even from how far Bucky was from the man, the most stunning pair of brown eyes. There was the beginnings of some kind of beard on his face, but it didn’t look very full. Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it. He was with two other people, a man with dark skin and a friendly face, and a woman in skyscraper heels and strawberry blonde hair. They made a formidable group.  
  
“God look at his eyes,” Steve added.  
  
Intelligent. The man’s eyes were intelligent. Bucky was a fucking goner.  
  
“Go talk to him then,” Sam urged.  
  
“Fuck that!” Steve replied looking a little more than frantic.  
  
“Bucky?”  
  
“This ain’t middle school Rogers, ‘m not gonna introduce you to the cute boys,” Bucky responded with a grin.  
  
Steve looked like a kicked puppy. Bucky groaned. Stupid kid knew that look always worked on him.  
  
“Look he’s at the bar- get us some drinks!”  
  
Before Bucky could protest, Steve shoved him toward the bar. Bucky grumbled about his punk ass friend the whole way.  
  
“You strike me as someone who’s hardly satisfied,”  
  
The man handed Bucky a drink. Bucky accepted it without thinking about it.  
  
“I’ve been to better parties,” Bucky replied.  
  
The man laughed. Bucky wanted to continue to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.  
  
“Same as me,”  
  
He said the words quietly, Bucky wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear them or not.  
  
“Bucky Barnes,”  
  
“Tony Stark,”  
  
His hand was calloused. His smile was beautiful. And his eyes seemed to look right through Bucky. His eyes looked as if they held the secrets of the universe.  
  
“So what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”  
  
“Unimportant,” Tony responded with a wave of his hand.  
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Just you wait, Bucky Barnes, just you wait,”  
  
Tony’s smile was a mile wide. He turned to pour himself another drink. Bucky felt like he could breathe a little more easy now that all of Tony’s attention wasn’t focused on him. In his opinion they were getting along rather well. Not his personal best bit of banter but Tony was so handsome it was fucking with his brain a little. Tony clearly knew he was handsome. It was then that Bucky noticed that there was an intricate goatee on Tony’s face. Peach fuzz, and he can grow it. It made him look very distinguishable, something no one could forget.  
  
“So what’s a place like this doing in a guy like you?” Tony asked as he turned back to Bucky.  
  
Bucky let out a surprised laugh.  
  
“I’m here with a friend,” he replied.  
  
“Will this friend care if I take you away?” Tony’s eyes were alight with mischief.  
  
To hide the blush he knew was creeping over his cheeks, Bucky turned to look at Steve. Oh god. Helpless. Steve was helpless and Bucky knew it. He tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear before he looked at Tony again.  
  
“I’m with my friend- you should meet him,” Bucky said.  
  
For a moment Tony hesitated, Bucky figured he was confused at how fast the conversation shifted from them flirting to this.  
  
“I’m about to change your life, Stark,” Bucky added.  
  
“Lead the way then,” Tony said.  
  
Bucky led him to Steve. The moment Tony saw Steve, Bucky knew it was all over. It was going to be Tony and Steve. That much was obvious.  
  
“Steve Rogers, Tony Stark,” Bucky introduced, the smile on his face was beginning to feel painful.  
  
“It’s a pleasure,”  
  
Tony leaned over the table a little and smirked at Steve.  
  
“Can I steal you for a dance?”  
  
Steve looked at Bucky for a moment, Bucky shrugged and watched them walk toward the dance floor.  
  
Tony and Steve.  
  
“And I thought you two were getting along so well,”  
  
Bucky turned to see Sam. There was smirk on the other man’s face. Bucky rolled his eyes. It was for the best really. Tony and Steve would get along much better. And Steve… Steve could use someone like Tony in his life. If Bucky even so much as mentioned that he kind of liked Tony then Steve would back off. Bucky knew that. Steve would lie and say it didn’t matter to him. But Bucky couldn’t do that to Steve. So Bucky could live with watching them be happy together.  
  
He would never be satisfied.  
  
–  
  
It had been three years since that night. Bucky couldn’t forget that night. It stuck to him like glue. It was Tony and Steve. Always Tony and Steve. At least Tony was still in his life. As Steve’s husband. But it was enough, it had to be.  
  
Bucky made a toast to the grooms. To their marriage. And to the hope that they would provide for each other.  
  
“May you always be satisfied,”

**Author's Note:**

> the Queen is back guys!  
> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
